jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bluefury/Legenda Błękitnych Furii
Zaczynam nowego bloga.Nie będzie to jak na razie nic z JWS poza smokami.Będzie to powiązane z moim wymyślonym smokiem i mitologią grecką nie koniecznie te obie rzeczy będą się zgadzać.Nie jestem dobrą pisarką więc nie oczekujcie odemnie regularnych nextów i rewelacji.Liczę na szczere komętarze nawet krytyczne.Będę wiedziała przynajmiej co robie nie tak.Przepraszam za błedy intrepunkcyjne i te ortograficzne moja klawiatura tak ma. 'Prolog.' Bardzo dawno temu kiedy czas sięgał jeszcze początków ludzi potężne bestie zwane smokami,stworzone przez Bogów panoszyły się po Ziemi siejąc zamęt i zniszczenie.Smokie nie były złe po prostu nie znały jeszcze siły którą dysponują.A same niewiedziały co ze sobą począć.Pewnego dnia Zeus przyjrzawszy się temu postanowił coś z tym zrobić.Wiedział że te bestie są swoją potęgą godne Bogom.Postanowił każdy gatunek smoka przydzielić każdym Bogom.Sam wybrał Wandersmoka gdyż ten posiadał moc piorunów jak on.Posejdon wybrał Gromogrzmota,Oceanozapa i Wrzeńca.Hera wzieła Ognioglizde i pare innych.Wulkan wzioł Gronkla .Hades zaś Szeptozgona i Gniatochrupa .Każdy Bóg,Bogini wzieli smoka jednak był jeden o którego był spór między paroma Bogami.Nocna Furia,smok czarny jak noc,pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami i niosący śmierć.Spór był konkretnie między Zeusem,Nyks i Hadesem.Zeus chciał ją mieć na wzgląd posiadania zdolności ziania plazmą i zdolnością Furi.Nyks chciała ją mieć na wzgląd że to stworzenie nocne a do niej przynależą stworzenia nocne.Hades chciał ją mieć przez sposób niesienia skutecznej śmierci i grozy jaką niosła.Bogowie długo się o to kłucili aż w końcu Zeus zadecydował że smok będzie należał do Nyks bowiem sam uznał że niepotrzebuje takiego smoka zaś Hades może użyć go do złych celów.Jednak to nie był koniec sporów albowiem Selen była zazdrosna o władze nad tymi smokami.Nyks więc obiecała jej że podaruje jej jedną Nocną Furię jednak niepowiedziała kiedy powiedziała za to że będzie mogła ją wybrać. 'Dotrzymanie obietnicy.' Którejś nocy na pewnej wyspie w księżycową noc Selene jak zwykle przechadzała się po Nocnym niebie.Jednak coś przykuło jej uwagę.Stado Nocnych Furii wołających ją o pomoc.Bogini natychmiast zeszła na ziemie zobaczyć co się stało.W tym samym momęcie pojawiła się Nyks.Boginie wymieniły spojrzenia po czym Nyks odezwała się. Nyks-'''Nadszedł czas Selene możesz wybrać sobie smoka. '''Selene-'''Dziękuję. '''Selene uważnie rozejrzała się po stadzie Furii.Było wiele smoków ale Selene szukała tej jednej wyjątkowej Furii.Wtem ujrzała dwa smoki.Małe marne smoczątko które ledwo trzymało się na nogach i jego matke.Mimo iż smoczątko wyglądała raczej marnie to Bogini dostrzegła w nim coś wyjątkowego. Nyks-'Jesteś pewna?Przecierz wiesz że ono długo nie porzyje. '''Selene-' Może i wygląda marnie ale z moją pomocą będzie to jeden z najpotęrzniejszych smoków. 'Nyks-'''To twój wybór.'Powiedziała poczym znikneła. Selene-'''Trzeba coś z tobą zrobić. '''Selene podeszła do smoka ale jego matka nie chciała jej puścić dalej.Jednak bogini zapewniła ją że nic jemu złego nie zrobi.Nyks wzieła wpierw swoją biżuterię i zmieniła ją w czyste złoto zaś potem wzieła troche księżycowego pyłu .Przemieniła te rzeczy w piękną bransolete ze znakiem pół księżyca.Następnie założyła bransolete smokowi na łape.Smok w jedenj chwili zaczą się zmienia.Jego skura zaczeła jaśnieć aż stała się śnieżnobiała a potem srebna aż w końcu stała się jasno błękitna. Selene-'''Od dziś nazywasz się Lunar i jesteś moim smokiem. '''Lunar-A ty kim jesteś? Selene-Jestem Selene. 'I tak mijały lata.' Teraz będzie z perspektywy Lunara. Jestem Lunar.Tak jestem Nocną Furią ale nie zwykłym smokiem.Czemu?Może bo mam niebieskie łuski?Otuż nie.Moją panią jest sama bogini księżyca Selene.Wyróżniam się spośród innych Nocnych furii.Inne smoki darzą mnie szacunkiem chociarz niektóre patrzą na mnie z pogardą.Moja pani pozwala latać mi gdzie chce i jak chcę.Kocham noc a w szczegulności jak jest księżyc w pełni bo wtedy mogę spotkać Selen.I właśnie dzisiaj jest pełnia.Zobaczyłem ją jak latała sobie nad ziemią postanowiłem do niej polecieć. Ja-Witaj Selene. Selen-O witaj Lunar niespodziewałam się dzisiaj ciebie.Chcesz może poznać ludzi? Ja-A kim są ludzie? Selen-Ludzie to istoty podobne do nas bogów tyle że zbyt primitywne by nam dorównać i nie są nieśmiertelni. Ja-Jestem ciekaw jacy oni są. Polecieliśmy zobaczyć tych ludzi.Zobaczyłem istoty podobne wyglądem troche do bogów ale oni byli drobni i niezabardzo ich przypominali.Chyba siedzieli przy ogniu i rozmawiali.Zobaczyłem że wśród nich niema żadnych smoków .Postanowiłem zapytać o to Selen. Ja-Selen a gdzie są smoki? Selen-Widzisz ludzie wam nie ufają i was nie znają.Boją się smoków dlatego unikają was. Ja-Moge do nich polecieć? Selen-Dobrze ale uważaj. Poleciałem do ludzi.Wylądowałem tuż przed ogniskiem.Ludzie na mój widok natychmiast odskoczyli. Człowiek1-Nocna Furia! Człowiek2-Nie ruszajmy się może nas nie skrzywdzi! Człowiek3-Głupi jesteś?To smok napewno skączymy jako kolacja! Uśmiechnełem się .Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem żeby jakaś istota regowała na mnie w podobny sposób.Usiadłem przy ognisku i popatrzyłem się na nich oni siedzieli w ciszy.Ale pod ręką mieli metalowe ostrza.Ogień zaczą przygasać więc strzeliłem w ognisko by dłużej się paliło .Ludzie popatrzyli na mnie dziwnie.Spojrzałem na nich i odleciałem.Muszę przyznać to dziwne istoty. Selen-I co o nich sądzisz? Lunar-Są dziwni ale nie źli. Reszte nocy spędziłem na lataniu nad wodą.Niema to jak zapach morskiej bryzy o poranku. 'Zazdrość każe robić złe rzeczy.Złaszcze jeśli czegoś chcemy.' Wieczór zapowiadał się niezwykle wspaniale.Niebo było pełne gwiazd a niebo rozjaśniał księżyc.Było cudownie.Większość smoków już spała ale dla mnie noc jest jak nowy dzień.Nierozumiem czemu inni się jej boją?Rozpoztarłem skrzydła swe.I wzbiłem się w powietrze.Nic nie przebije widoków z perspektywy smoka.Mimo iż byłem nie zwykły i czułem się wolny to czasem brakowało mi innych smoków do towarzystwa.Czemu?Smoki mnie szanują ale unikają.Niewiem czemu.Może to przez te łuski?Na niebie poza mną były inne smoki .Leciały na łów by coś zjeść.Ja nie byłem głodny.Niedawno jadłem.Wylądowałem na małej polance .Położyłem się pod drzewem by odpocząć.Wtem jednak usłyszałem jakiś szmer.Jakby wiatr.Przed mymi oczami przemkneło coś czarnego.Natychmiast wstałem na cztery łapy.Nagle pojawiło się mnustwo czarnych cieni.Zaczeły coś szeptać między sobą.Nie miały konkretnego kształtu ale miały świecące czerwone oczy. Ja-Demony! Demon-Brać go! Cienie zrzuciły się na mnie.Natychmiast wzniosłem się w niebo i zaczełem lecieć ile sił w skrzydłach.Jednak demony były szybsze od demnie.Wziełem wdech i strzeliłem plazmą co je przestraszyło ale nie na długo.Zaraz znów się rzuciły na mnie.Walczyłem w powietrzu.Wtem wszystkie na raz zrzuciły mnie na ziemię a upadek był bolesny. Demon-Przyłącz się do nas! Ja-Po moim trupie! Demon-Będzie jak chcesz! Natychmiast skoczyłem i strzeliłem potężnym pociskiem plazmy.Demony jakby się rozerwały w przestrzeni.Rozejrzałem się wokół ale ich nie było.Wtem nagle coś czarnego mnie powaliło o drzewo i przygwoździło.Ujrzałem że niemam bransolety na łapie a moje łuski jakby robiły się czarne .Zobaczyłem że moja bransoleta leży tuż obok mnie ale ale...przełamana na dwie części.Zaczełem słabnąć i straciłem przytomność jedyne co pamiętam to że znikłem gdzieś pod ziemią. Z perspektywy Selen. Jak co noc wędrowałam po niebie.Jednak czułam że coś jest nie tak.Że stało się coś złego.Natychmiast zaczełam rozglądać się za mym smokiem.Nigdzie go nie było i nikt go nie widział.Wzniosłam się w góre by go poszukać .Wtem moją uwage przykuło coś błyszczącego na ziemi.Natychmiast tam poleciałam.Ujrzałam miejsce jak po jakieś bitwie .Wokół były połamane drzewa zaś ziemi kratery od plazmy.Wtem zobaczyłam bransolete mego smoka .Połamaną na dwie części.Natychmiast wziełam ją do rąk i zaczełam oglądać.Kto mógł zrobić?Zapytałam się.Po chwili znałam już odpowiedz.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk.Wtem ujrzałam czarne postacie.To były demony zblizające się do mnie.Natychmiast wzniosłam się w góre i zamachnełam się skrzydłami kierując światło księżyca w ich stronę. Ja-Precz! Demony natychmiast schowały sie pod Ziemię.To dobrze bo wskarzą mi drogę do ich właściciela. 'W Hadesie.' Poleciałam''' wprost za nimi.Leciały coraz'' niżej i nieżej aż dotarłam za nimi do Hadesu .Tam spotkałam Harona. ''Haron-'Witaj' Selen.'Co cię tu sprowadza?' '''Ja-Porachunki z twoim panem.' Haron-W takim razie możesz przejść. Po tem minełam Celbera który tylko spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem i uznał że nie należy mi wchodzić w drogę. Ze perspektywy Lunara. Obudziłem się wpółmartwy .Chyba byłem w Hadesie.Wtem ujrzałem tajemniczą postać która spoglądała na mnie złowrogo.Wtem poczułem jakby palił się żywym ogniem.Było potwornie.Poczułem jak wszelkie dobre wspomnienia ulatują.Zaczą ogarniać mnie mrok ale nie mogłem się ruszyć by coś zrobić.Poczułem nienawiść i chęć zemsty choć niewiem nad czym.Po tym mą duszę opanował mrok. Z perspektywy Selen. Nareszcie zobaczyłam Hadesa jak zwykle coś ukrywał nagle na mnie spojrzał. Hades-Selen co tutaj robisz? Ja-Nie udawaj niewiniątka Hadesie.Wiem dobrze co ukrywasz i co twoje demony robiły na Ziemi. Hades-Więc wiesz że nie masz już smoka. Ja-Zeus się o wszystkim dowie! Hades-Zeus niema tu nic do gadania.Tak samo jak ty! Wtem z mroku wyłonił się smok.Nocna Furia przypominająca demona z czerwonymi jak krew oczami. Ja-Lunar? Hades-Już nie.Teraz jest mrokiem moim posłańcem. Ja-Ty Draniu!Jak cię dopadnę to pożałujesz żeś wylazł z żołądka Kronosa! Hades-Nie wspominaj tutaj o ojcu!Wiesz jak blisko tartaru jesteśmy.Z resztą co zrobisz jak mnie dopadniesz, jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Ja-Czego jeszcze chcesz!? Hades-Daj bransolete ! Ja-Nigdy. Z perspektywy narratora Selen połączyła dwie części bransolety w całość po czym znikneła.Hades się wściekł ale uznał że niema sensu jej teraz gonić. Furia demon-Panie jakieś rozkazy? Hades-Nie.Albo wiesz.Leć na Ziemię i przynieś mi pare dusz .Od razu poczuję się lepiej. Furia-Rozkaz. 'Wszystko od nowa.' Dobra od teraz pisze normalnie czyli nie grubym drukiem.Z czasem nowe rozdziały będą powiązane ze wcześniejszymi ale które to zobaczycie. Mineło tysiąc lat Bogowie odeszli w zapomnienie jednak pozostali w ukryciu.Smoki nadal istniały i miały się świetnie po mimo postępu ludzi.Gdzieś daleko pośród śniegów lodowej pustyni leżało jajo.Było niebieskie w czarne plamki.Nikt nie wie z kąd tam się wzieło.Księżyc był w pełni przybrał letkko niebieskawą barwę.Nagle jajo zaczeło pękać. Z perspektywy Blue. Obudziłam się i od razu spojrzałam w górę.Księżyc świecił na mnie jasno.A wokół ani żywej duszy.I gdzie są moji rodzice?Wszędzie było zimno i biało .Pewnie i ciemno gdyby nie księżyc.Spojrzałam na swoje łuski były niebieskie.Od razu spodobał mi się ten kolor.Postanowiłam zaczekać aż ktoś się nie pojawi.Jednak zimno z pozoru będące zwykłym chłodem stawało się coraz bardziej bolesne.Ruszyłam w dal przed siebie.Jednak nim się obejrzałam nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa.Kryształki lodu powoli wbijały mi się w skórę zamrażając mnie.Wtem z góry pojawiła się dziwna postać z opieżonymi skrzydłami.Podeszła do mnie trzymając jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ręku. Ja-Kim jesteś? Selen-Ja Selen.A ty jak się nazywasz? Ja-Sama chciała bym wiedzieć jednak niewiem nawet kim,czym jestem. Selen-Będziesz nazywać się Blue.Mam dla ciebie prezęt. Ja-Ładnie,a co to? Selen-To bransoleta.Pilnuj jej jak oka w głowie i nigdy nie ściągaj.Zabiore cię w jakieś cieplejsze miejsce.Ale dalej musisz radzić sobie sama. Ja- Dobrze. Zasnełam.Kiedy się obudziłam myślałam że to sen.Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to skały.Potem jakieś mniejsze rośliny.Wstałam chociarz łapy miałam jeszcze sztywne.Na łapie miałam dziwną bransolete.Była złota a w środku połyskiwał błękitny pół księżyc. Ja-Czyli to nie sen. Poczułam się głodna więc postanowiłam poszukać czegoś do jedzenia.Ale wokół były same skały.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk.Był to jakiś dziwny smok z kolcami na głowie. Smok-Co tutaj robisz mała? Ja-Sama bym chciała wiedzieć. Smok-Jestem Farko.Jestem Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem a ty? Ja-Jestem Blue. Farko-Pewnie jesteś głodna? Ja-Tak. Farko- Czekaj gdzieś miałem schowane ryby. Farko zaraz przyniósł ryby.Z apetytem zaczełam je jeść. Ja-Dobre! Farko-Jasne niema nic lepszego od ryb.No może poza kurczakiem i baraniną. Ja-Gdzie jestem? Farko-Na wyspie Łupieżców.Nie powino cię tu być.Na całe szczęście ludzie żadko tu przychodzą. Ja-Co to ludzie? Farko-Jeszcze będziesz miała okazje ich spotkać.Sama się dowiesz. Nagle coś w rodzaju sieci spadło na Farko. Farko-Uciekaj! Nagle za skał wybiegły dziwne istoty na dwóch nogach.To chyba ci ludzie.Wtem w ręce złapał mnie jeden z nich. Człowiek-A co tu mamy.Nocna Furia tylko jakaś dziwna. Drugi człowiek-.Albert się ucieszy. Człowiek-A co ona ma na łapie?To chyba złoto! Gdy człowiek chcial dotknąć mojej bransolety został przez nią natychmiast oparzony.Wypuścił mnie dzięki temu z rąk.A ja czym prędzej zaczełam uciekać. Człowiek-Łapać ją! Niestety przez nieuwagę wpadłam do worka. Trzeci człowiek-Mam ją! Człowiek-Zanieśmy ją do Alberta zobaczymy co powie na widok tego diabła! Trzeci człowie-A Zębacz? Człowiek-Na arenę! Była ciemność .Wiedziałam że tylko że gdzieś mnie niosą.Wtem zostałam wyrzucona z worka do klatki. Albert-Więc to jest ten wasz cały diabeł?Widywałem straszniejsze! Bestial-Panie spójrz co ona ma na łapie. Albert-Bransoleta i to cała ze złota.To znaczy że jest czyjaś. Albert chciał ściągąć mi tą bransolete jednak tak samo jak Bestial został poparzony. Albert-Co to jest?Dobra schowajcie ją.Tylko żeby nikt jej nie widział.Puźniej zobaczymy jak ściągnąć to coś z łapy tej Furii. Człowiek-Wodzu!Atak smoków! Albert-Zebrać ludzi! I do ataku! Jacyś ludzie wzieli mnie i zaczeli biec .Nagle jeden z nich się przewrócił.Wypadłam z klatki.Wrszcie wolność!Tak myślałam.Przez ten chaos schowałam się w koszu z rybami.Nim się obejrzałam zaczełam lecieć z koszem.Okazało się że jakiś smok w pośpiechu porwał mnie z koszem.Postanowiłam się nie wychylać.Smoki leciały stadem.I w pewnym momęcie zaczeły się dziwnie zachowywać.Miały dużo jedzenia a nic nie jadły.Nagle wleciałam do jakiegoś wulkanu.Wokół dziury zebrały się wszystkie smoki.Zaś z dziury wylatywał jakiś dziwny zapach.Każdy smok po koleji coś do nie wrzucał.Wtem z dziury wyszedł wielki i straszny smok.Wszystkie smoki ogarną strach.Chciałam uciekać ale bałam się wyjść z kosza.Wtem smok z koszem podleciał do tego dużego smoka.Myślałam że to mój koniec i pisnełam.Ten duży smok chyba mnie usłyzał. Duży smok-Cisza! Wszystkie smoki ucichły.Smok spojrzał na kosz w którym byłam. Duży smok-Pokaż co masz w tym koszu! Smok-Tak jest Czerwona Śmiercio. Tamten smok wyją mnie z kosza.Czerwona Śmierć spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. Czerwona Śmierć-Nocna Furia?Myślałam że ten zdradziecki gatunek wyginą?Jak się nazywasz? Ja-Blue. Czerwona Śmierć-Możesz nam się przydać.Od dzisiaj będzie to twój nowy dom.Masz się mnie słuchać .Jasne? Ja-Tak. Pierwszy dzień w nowym domu. Czerwona śmierć postanowiła że będę mieszkać na jej wyspie ale nie przy niej.Smoki zaprowadziły mnie na małą zieloną polankę.Chyba jedyne zielone miejsce na tej wyspie.Powiedziała też że codzienie będę dostawać jeść dopuki nie nauczę się polować.Ale zabroniła mi opuszczać wyspę.I tak nawet niemam jak.Nie umiem latać.Postanowiłam poskakać po drzewach.I było całkiem zabawnie.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk.To był Koszmar Ponocnik.Trochę starszy od demnie ale w podobnym wieku. Koszmar-Kim jesteś? Ja-Ja Blue jestem Nocną Furią. Koszmar-Jestem Hakokieł.Nie możesz być Nocną Furią. Ja-Czemu? Koszmar-Nocne Furie są czarne jak noc a ty nie jesteś. Ja-A widziałeś kiedyś jakoś? Hakokieł-Nie. Ja-No to jestem błękitną Furią. Hakokieł-Co tutaj robisz?Czerwona Śmierć nie pozwala mieszkać tu smokom nie służącym jej. Ja-Ale mi pozwoliła.A ty co tutaj robisz? Hakokieł-Moji rodzice tu są.Służą Czerwonej Śmierci. Ja-Czy ta Czerwona Śmierć jest aż tak straszna że wszystkie smoki jej służą? Hakokieł-Widziałaś to wiesz.Hej a chcesz zobaczyć co smoki zrobiiły ze statkami ludzi jak ci sprubowali się tutaj zbliżyć. Ja-Chyba tak. Hakokieł-To choć za mną! Poszłam za Hakokłem.Doszliśy na plażę.Zobaczyłam pare desek i nic wiecej. Ja-I gdzie te twoje statki.Pare desek i nic więcej. Hakokieł-Spójrz w prawo. Zobaczyłam przewrócone szkielety trzech statków ze porwanymi żaglami. Ja-No nieźle! Hakokieł-Jak nauczę się latać to też będę niszczył statki. Ja-Nie wątpię. Hakokieł-Muszę iść.Narazie. Ja-Cześć. Wolność a władza. Miną jakiś miesiąc odkąd zamieszkałam na wyspie Czerwonej Śmierci.Często spotykam inne smoki ale one mnie unikają.Jest jeszcze Hakokieł którego coraz żadziej widuję.Jestem już coraz większa i silniejsza.Ale jeszcze nie umiem szczelać plazmą.Jęśli chodzi o latanie to tego jeszcze nie można nazwać lataniem.Podskakuje macham przez chwile skrzydłami i spadam.Inne smoki próbują wytłumaczyć mi jak latać ale nie wiedzą jak latają Nocne Furie.Dzisiaj był piękny jednak mglisty poranek.Czerwona śmierć jeszcze spała.Postanowiłam poszukać sobie jakiegoś zajęcia.Zauważyłam sokół.Latał inaczej niż inne smoki.Bardzo szybko,jakby był do tego stworzony.Leciał wysoko nad wodą.Nagle zaczą lecieć prosto w dół.Myślałam że wpadnie prosto do wody.Dokładnie zaledwie pół metra nad wodą zatrzymał się i leciał normalnie.Też bym chciała tak latać. Ale na wyspie był większy problem.Panował głód.Już niema z czego okradać wikngów a w wodzie jest mało ryb.Czerwona Śmierć mówi że to minie.Ale smoki zaczynają powoli walczyć o jedzenie.Właśnie nadleciał Zembiróg Zamkogłowy trzymający w szponach dość sporą rybę.Nagle nadleciał dość spory Śmiertnik Zębacz chcący tą rybę odebrać. Zembiróg-To nasza ryba !Złap se własną! Zembacz.-Sam wiesz jak jest.Kiedyś niczego nie brakowało teraz trzeba walczyć.Ale zrobie wyjątek.Dasz tą rybe po dobroci albo zabiorę ci ją siłą! Smoki zaczeły walczyć.W końcu Zembiróg spowodować eksplozje która mnie przypadkiem odrzuciła.Prawie spadłam z klifu ale zdołałam chwycić się gałęzi.Niesety gałąź niewytrzymała i zaczełam spadać prosto w dół.Wtedy przypomniało mi się jak ten sokół spadał i nagle znów normalnie leciał.Ustawiłam się więc do upadku.Złożyłam skrzydła i w jednej chwili rozłożyłam.Przez momęt zawisłam dwa metry nad ziemią.Po czym zaczełam machać skrzydłami.Leciałam!Na początku nie było łatwo ale potem było wspaniale!Wzniosłam się wyżej.Poczułam wspaniały zapach morskiej bryzy.Widziałam wszystko z góry.Niebieskie morze i ląd! Spojrzałam na wychodzące słońca za chmur.Było cudowne!I ten wiatr niosący mnie do przodu!Niestety nic nie może trwać wiecznie.Nagle na mej drodze zjawił się jakiś smok.Na początku chciałam uciekać.Ale wtedy zauważyłam że jest sługą Czerwonej Śmierci. Smok-Czerwona Śmierć chcę cię widzieć! Bez słowa poleciałam za tym smokiem.Wlecieliśmy do wulkanu.Gdzie były te dwa smoki co ze sobą walczyły i Czerwona śmierć. Czerwona Śmierć-Więc umiesz już latać.Widzę że masz silne skrzydła.Co w przyszłości się nam bardzo przyda. Ja-Dziękuje ale to że nauczyłam się latać był to czysty przypadek. Czerwona-Wiem.Co te smoki zrobiły.Zembirogu masz nadal tą rybę. Zembiróg-Tak. Czerwona Śmierć-W tych stronach już od jakiegoś czasu niema takich ryb.Więc z kąd ją masz. Zembiróg-Niepamiętam. Czerwona-A ja niepamiętam żebym miała coś w żołądku więc lepiej mów. Zembiróg-No dobrze .Mam ją z Berk. Czerwona-Z Berk?Przecierz niedawno smoki splądrowały z tamtąd wszelkie jedzenie. Zembiróg-To nie do końca prawda.Wikingowie mają ukryty magazyn z jedzeniem z tyłu wioski. Czerwona-Doprawdy?Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?Jesteś zdrajcą? Zembiróg-Nie nie.Nic z tych rzeczy!Chciałem powiedzieć! Czerwona-Chciałeś?Czy może chciałeś ale zachować to dla siebie!?Wygnać go z wyspy! Zembiróg-To nie prawda! Ja-Zostaw go!Przecierz to on wie gdzie te jedzenie jest!Tak to byśmy niewiedzieli! Czerwona-Masz rację.Jesteś odważna mówiąc domnie.Pamiętaj że to kiedyś cię zgubi.Ale zostawie go. Z perspekty naratorki. Gdy Blue odleciała smoki cieszyły się przez chwile że Czewrona Śmierć okazała miłosierdzie.Jednak śmierć nie jest taka. Czerwona Śmierć-Zabić go! Zębacz-Ale pani przecierz sama kazałaś go zostawić! Czerwona Śmierć-Zmieniłam zdanie. Zembiróg-Nie!!! Smoki odleciały gdzieś za wyspę.Po chwili było po sprawie. lekcja 1. I znowu wezwana przez Czerwoną Śmierć.Odkąd nauczyłam się latać a było to zaledwie kilka dni temu.Wleciałam do dużej śmierdzącej dziury.Gdzie mieszkała Czerwona Śmierć i pare innych smoków.Ona na mnie już patrzyła powarznie.Spojrzałam na nią a ona zaczeła mówić. Czerwona-Witaj Blue.Już wiem że umiesz latać.Ale jako NF twoje umiejętności nie są jeszcze oszlifowane. Ja-Co to oznacza? Czerwona-Potrzebujesz mentora.Kogoś kto cię nauczy co to znaczy latać jak prawdziwy smok.Niestety nigdzie nie ma tutaj NF wiec twoim nauczycielem będzie ktoŚ inny. Ja-Czemu sama mnie nie nauczysz latać? Czerwona-Uwierz żaden smok nawet ty niechcesz wiedzieć mnie poza wulkanem.Poznaj Sierpa.Będzie twoim nauczycielem. Z cienia wyszedł smok budową przypominający NF ale nią nie będący.Nie miał pletwy na ogonie i był brązowo czerwony.Miał blizne pokrywającą cały jego pysk. Sierp-Więc ciebie mam uczyć?Ostrzegam nie będą dawać ci forów. Ja-Kiedy zaczynam naukę? Czerwona-Dziś wieczorem. Nadszedł wieczór .Byłam już w umuwionym miejscu.Jednak nigdzie nie było śladu Sierpa.Nagla coś nadleciało i w mgnieniu oka zatrzymało się na pobliskiej skale.To był Sierp. Sierp-Więc się nie spuźniłaś?To dobrze bo masz nadążać za tym co mówię.Jasne? Ja-Jasne. Sierp-Nie myśl sobie że jak jesteś NF to jesteś najszybsza.Bo dopiero będziesz.I ja o to zadbam.Jakieś pytania.Nie to dobrze. Ja-Właściwie... Sierp-Niema czasu na pytania.Leć za mną. Poleciałam za sierpem.Nagle on znikną.Niewiedziałam gdzie on jest nagle usłyszałam strzał a potem Sierpa lecącego w moją stronę.Zaczełam uciekać.Nie wyrobiłam się z lądowaniem i upadłam a przed demną Sierp. Sierp-Lekcja 1.Nie możesz nikomu ufać poza sobą. Ja-Mogłeś mnie zabić! Sierp-To był tylko strzał ostrzegawczy.A teraz wstawaj! Wstałam nagle Sierp podciął mnie i znów się przewróciłam .Już go nienawidzę! Sierp-Mówiłem że nie możesz nikomu ufać!A teraz wstawaj! Nie mogłam wstać Sierp znów by mnie przewrócił.Myśl jak by to zrobić?Wiem!Udałam że wstaje.Gdy Sierp chciał mnie podciąć zamachnełam skrzydłami i w ten sposób wiatr z skrzydeł przeniósł piach z ziemi prosto do oczu Sierpa.Odskoczyłam a Sierp otarł oczy i powiedział. Sierp-Szybko się uczysz.To dobrze jak na pisklaka.Ale czasem robić coś dobrze nie wystarczy. Plazma. Tego dnia musiałam iść na kolejną lekcję Strasznie bolało mnie gardło.Najchętniej wziełabym sobie wolne ale Sierp nie toleruje wymówek.Przyleciałam w umówione miejsce gdzie oczywiście czekał Sierp. Sierp-No jesteś wreszcie.Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć równowagę podczas lotu. Ja-Nie możemy tego pżełożyć źle się czuję. Sierp-Ludzi nie obchodzi jak się czujesz.Zabiją cię przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.Umiejętność lotu w tym wypatku jest bezcenna. Lecieliśmy w przestworzach.Musiałam szybko lecieć żeby nadążyć za Sierpem.Potem uczyłam się robić beczki w powietrzu.Nagle wlecieliśmy między skały.Chyba chodziło żeby robić ostre skręty przy skałach.Wszystko szło gładko dopuki nie natrafiliśmy na zgraję Zdechów i to dość sporą.Najpierw otoczyła nas mgła.A potem za mgły wyłoniły się te smoki. Zdech-To nasz teren!Nie wolno wam tu przebywać! Sierp-Jesteśmy od Czerwonej Śmierci. Zdech-Tu jej władza nie obowiązuję!Nic nam nie zrobicie.A my znamy tutaj wszystkie formacje skalne.Jeśli polecicie dalej wystarczy jedno uderzenie we właściwie miejsce a skały zawalą się na was! Ja-Lepiej z tąd lećmy. Wtem jeden z Zdechów spojrzał na moją bransolete.Po czym smoki spojrzały na siebie. Zdech-Zmieniliśmy zdanie.Odaj nam ten kawałek metalu na łapie a damy wam spokój. Ja-Nie odam wam tego.To jedyna rzecz jaką mam! Wtem całe skały zaczeły się walić.Znowu poczułam to okropne pieczenie w gardle.Coś w mojej głowie kazało mi tym strzelić.Po chwili strzeliłam czarnym pociskiem czegoś i skały ani zdechów już nie było.Sierp za to patrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Sierp-Gratulacje twój pierwszy strzał! Ja-Sama niewiem co to było ale chyba powiniśmy z tąd lecieć. Natychmiast odlecieliśmy z tamtego miejsca na smoczą wyspę. Ja-Sierp.Dlaczego władza Czerwonej Śmierci nie obowiązuje wszystkich smoków.I dlaczego inne smoki jej się sprzeciwiają? Sierp-Widzisz nie wszystkim smokom podoba się władza Czerwonej Śmierci.Nawet mnie. Ja- Dlaczego? Sierp-Wkrótce sama zrozumiesz. Może i tak.A może nie.Sama nie rozumiałam jeszcze tego co się wokół mnie dzieję.Sierp zostawił mnie na brzegu wyspy.Wtem przyleciał Hakokieł.Był już nieco straszy i większy.Ale nadal taki sam. Ja-Hakokieł!Gdzie ty byłeś? Hakokieł-Wiesz tu i tam.Wraz z paroma smokami obserwowałem wikingów. Ja-I jacy oni są? Hakokieł-Dziwni.Pływają na kawałkach drewna łowią ryby na jakiś dziwnych patykach.I dziwnie mówią. Ja- Co ty nie powiesz? Tyle to i ja wiem. Hakokieł-Poza tym wreszcie będę mógł wraz z innymi smokami zatakować wioskę wikingów! Ja-Ale masz fajnie.Ja muszę się wszytskiego uczyć.I nawet od wyspy sama odalić się nie mogę. Hakokieł-Nudzisz się pewnie.Może akurat uda ci sie wyrwać na atak ludzi? Ja-Niewiem.Ale pacz czego się dzisiaj nauczyłam. Strzeliłam plazmą w kamień.Po strzale z kamienia pozostał tylko proch. Hakokieł-Nieźle!Ja jeszcze nawet samozapłonu nie potrafię. Ja-Ścigamy się do tej góry? Hakokieł-Pewnie! Wystartowaliśmy.Każde z nas leciało najszybciej jak mogło.Hakokieł miał przewagę ale ja wtedy przyśpieszyłam.Poleciałam w górę i jak najszybcie w kierunku góry i przed metą doścignełam Hakokła i wygrałam. Hakokieł-Domagam się powtórki! Ja-Może jutro. Hakokieł-Może. Pierwszy atak. Mineło parę miesięcy od kąd nauczyłam się strzelać plazmą.Dzisiaj idzie mi to całkiem nieźle chociarz Sierp mówi że mam jakiś problem z regulacją strzału.Z lataniem też idzie mi nie najgorzej.Terez lecę w stronę wulkanu Czerwonej Śmierci na jakieś zebranie.Niewiem czemu akurat mnie to dotyczy ale mam nadzieję że tym razem chodzi o atak na ludzi.Muszę w końcu się jakoś wykazać.Gdy doleciałam na miejsce było pełno smoków.Oczywiście Śmierć musiała przypomnieć o zasadach.Po jakimś czasie smoki wyleciały z wulkanu.Też chciałam lecieć ale Czerwona śmierć musiała mnie zatrzymać. Śmierć-Zaczekaj Blue.To jeszcze nie twój czas. Ja-Czemu? Śmierć-Ludzie są bardziej przebiegli niż dawniej.Jeśli cię złapią możesz nie wrócić. Ja-Zbyt długo się przygotowałam na ten atak.Nawet ty nie możesz zmienić mego zdania. Śmierć-Pamiętaj że cię ostrzegałam. Wyleciałam nim Czerwona śmierć zdążyła zmienić zdanie.Natychmiast wzbiłam się w przestworza i dołączyłam do reszty smoków.Po jakimś czasie byliśmy na miejscu.Zobaczyłam nie dużą wioskę.Nim się jeszcze dobrze rozejrzałam obrałam sobie cel.Wierze obronne.Wolałam nie rzucać się w oczy więc poleciałam wyrzej gdzie nie było mnie widać.Kiedy mineła chwila rozpętało się piekło. Smoki zleciały z nieba plądrując wszystko co zastały na swojej drodze.Ja niszczyłam wierze obronne i pomagałam nie którym smokom wyjść z pułapek.Ludzie wpadli w czystą panikę.Radziliśmy sobie świetnie.Po mimo to niekurzy z nas zostali złapani.Chciałam pomóc jednak nikt nie mógł mnie zobaczyć.Hakokieł też tam był .On zajmował się porywaniem owiec.Ludzie dość długo się bronili.Patrzyli w górę by dostrzec strzały.Jednak nie wystarczająco by dostrzec mnie.Nagle gdzie z drógiej strony wioski dostrzegłam fioletowy strzał plamy.Podobny do mojego tylko że słabszy.Natychmiast poleciałam w jego stronę.Jednak gdy pojawiłam się na miejscu żadnego smoka tam nie było.Nagle dostrzegłam że wikingowe biegną do zbrojowni.Strzeliłam plazmą w jej stronę by nie mogli się do niej dostać. Prawda. Smoki już powoli kończyły akcję.Uznałam że nic tu po mnie .Poleciałam więc w kierunku domu.Wyprzedziłam wszystkie smoki.W końcu doleciałam na miejsce.Jednak kiedy miałam wlecieć do wulkanu usłyszałam jak Czerwona Śmierć o czymś mówi.Postanwiłam że trochę posłucham.Jednak to co tam usłyszałam zmieniło całkiem moje życie. Smok-Musimy pozbyć się ludzi.Zakłucają dawny porządek! Śmierć-Jeszcze nie czas.Ta Furia musi się wiele nauczyć nim stanie się maszyną zniszczenia.Ale masz rację. Smok-Pani zatakujmy ich kiedy będą najsłabsi. Śmierć-Słyszałeś może kiedyś o dawnych bogach?Tych co władali żywiołami i nami? Smok-Tak ale to tylko legenda. Śmierć-Ta Niebieska Furia jest z nimi związna.Jestem pewna że ma to związek z tym co ma na łapie.Gdyby tylko udało się nam ją jakoś zmuśić do gadania.Moglibyśmy przywołać dawnych Bogów i namówić do wypędzenia ludzi z całego archipelagu! Smok-Pani to tylko bajka! Śmierć-Kiedyś to my rządziliśmy całym archipelagiem.Byliśmu wszędzie.Zaś ja nie siedziałam w tym wulkanie wpędzona przez ludzi.Wszyscy się nas bali!Teraz wikingowie mają nasze głowy nad kominkiem!Kwestionujesz mój geniusz!? Smok-Nie skądże znowu! Śmierć-Znajdz tą niebieską Furię! Smok odleciał.Przeczekałam parę minut i zaczełam lecieć ile sił w skrzydłach przed siebie.Czyli wszystko było kłamstwem?Owszem bawiło mnie dręczenie ludzi.Ale żeby ich zabijać?I o co chodzi z tymi bogami.Zaczą padać deszcz.Już nic mnie nie obchodziło.Sierp miał rację.Nie można nikomu ufać.Już sama niewiem kto tu jest zły?My czy ludzie?Niewiem jak długo tak leciałam.Ale kiedy zaczełam tracić siły zbliżał się świt.W końcu wylądowałam na jakiejś skale.Opadłam sił i zasnełam.Obudziłam się w zupełnie innym miejscu.Zobaczyłam że jestem w jaskini zaś z zewnątrz dobiegał całkiem przyjemny chłód.Wtem usłyszałam że ktoś wchodzi do jaskini.Przyjełam pozycję obroną.Zobaczyłam smoka.Bardzo dziwnego smoka.Był duży miał kolce na grzbiecie i żółte oczy.I miał dwie pary skrzydeł.Spojrzał na mnie niegroźnym spojrzeniem. Smok-Witaj.Widzę że się obudziłaś.Jestem Chmuroskok. Ja-Jestem Blue co ja tu robię. Smok-Znalazłem cię przemarzniętą na skale w pobliżu Sanktuarium.Przeniosłem cię tutaj. Ja-Co to za miejsce. Chmuroskok-To smocze sanktuarium miejsce dla każdego smoka.Zgaduję że przebyłaś sporą drogę skoro zasnełaś na byle skale. Ja-Tak.Ale nie chcę o tym mówić. Chmuroskok-Zjedz te ryby.Pewnie jesteś głodna. Zjadłam ryby.A następnie spojrzałam na Chmuroskoka. Ja-Jakiej rasy jesteś? Nigdy takiego smoka jak ty jeszcze nie spotkałam. Chmurek-Jestem Stormcutterem ostatnim ze swego gatunku. Ja-Przykro mi niewiedziałam. Chmurek-Nic nie szkodzi już dawno się z tym pogodziłem.Zapoznał bym cię teraz ze smoczym alfą ale poleciał gdzieś z moją panią ratować smoki. Ja-A kim jest ta twoja pani? Chmuroskok-Na imię ma Valka i jest człowiekiem. Prawie się zadławiłam rybą jak to usłyszałam. Ja-Jak to?! Chmuroskok-Długa historia ale za to świetnie się dogadujemy.Ona jako jedyna z wioski nie zabijała smoków. Ja-Mnie uczono że ludzie są bezwzględni i szaleni.Ale najwyraźniej ci co mnie uczyli musieli kłamać jak zwykle.A kim jest alfa? Chmurek-To Oszołomonstrach .Wydaje się groźny ale jest całkiem spoko jak się go pozna.Nie lubi tylko jak się mu przerywa drzemki. Znów o mało się nie zadławiłam. Ja-Oszołomonstrach?Słyszałam że one wymarły.Że jedyną władczynią po nich może być Czerwona Śmierć. Chmuroskok-Źle słyszałaś.Ale widzę że znasz Czerwoną Śmierć.Mam dla ciebie radę trzymaj się od niej z daleka.Potrafi tylko kłamać i siać teror wśród smoków i ludzi. Ja-Nie wiedziałam wszystkiego.Cały czas mnie okłamywała. Chmurek-Wychodzę na zewnątrz idziesz ze mną? Ja-Pewnie. Wyszłam na zewnątrz.To co tam zobaczyłam zaparło mi dech w piersiach.Widok był jak z jakiejś bajki.Sufit był cały z lodu, na dole była zieleń i duże błękitne jezioro.Wokół były skalne półki na których rosła zieleń a wokół latały wolne smoki.Skalne półki obrastały bluszczem.Dopiero tutaj zobaczyłam jak różni się życie w niewolo od życia na wolności.Jednak wtedy przypomniała mi się Czerwona Śmierć.Jej smoki na pewno mnie już szukają.Nie mogę tu zostać.Gdyby Czerwona Śmierć dowiedziała się o tym miejscu na pewno chciała by je zagarnoć dla siebie i smoki będące tutaj.Rozprostowałam skrzydła i postanowiłam polatać z innymi smokami.Było cudownie.Nikt nie czepiał się mego koloru łusek i tego z kąd pochodzę.Tu mogłam być po prostu sobą,Jednk nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie.Wiedziałam że muszę opuścić to piękne miejsce.Pobyłam tu jeszcze jakiś czas jednak nie mogłam czekać aż pojawi się alfa.Poleciałam więc w górę i zatrzymałam się na chwilę by spojrzeć na to piękne miejsce.Obiecałam sobie że jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę. To nie twoje miejsce. Leciałam przed siebie nad morzem kiedy księżyc był w pełni.Jego światło pięknie odbijało się od tafli wody.A ja delektowałam się morskim chłodnym powietrzem.Zawsze bardziej wolałam chłód niż ciepło.Może to przez to że się właśnie w nim wyklułam?Wtem nagle zaczeło się dziać coś dziwniego.Falę wody się wzburzyły.Wszelkie chmury na niebie zanikły a na niebie pojawiła się jakaś postać z opierzonymi skrzydłami.Byłam zszokowana.Była to jakaś kobieta.Nie wyglądała na zwykłego człowieka.Spojrzała na mnie i lekko się uśmiechneła. Ja-Kim jesteś. Kobieta-Nie pamiętasz mnie?Kiedyś uratowałam ci życie. Ja-Selen? Kobieta-Tak. Ja-Czego ode mnie chcesz? Selen-Ja chcem ci coś pokazać. Ja-Skąd mogę wiedzieć że mogę ci ufać? Selen-Bo gdyby nie ja nie było by cię tu. Selen dotkneła mojej bransolety która nagle się zaświeciła.Postanowiłam polecieć za nią.Wtem Selen dotkneła znowu mojej bransolety i znalazłyśmy się w zupełnie innym miejscu.Byłyśmy nad Ziemią wokół były gwiazdy a księżyc wydawał się znacznie bliszy.Widziałam też Ziemię .Wielką niebieską kulę z zielonymi lądami. Ja-Gdzie jesteśmy? Selen-Nad Ziemią.Świat jest znacznie większy niż się wam wydaję.Widzisz to wszystko?Otuż pewnie słyszałaś o nas Bogach legendy.Ale nie wszystko jest prawdą.My nie stworzyliśmy tego świata.Ale prawdą jest że jesteśmy równi starzy jak on. Ja-Jak to? Selen-Dawno temu przybyliśy tu z innego świata.Była nas zaledwie garstka.Między innymi Zeus,Hades,Posejdon,Atena i Demeter.To oni z pośród nas byli głównymi reprezętami.Warunki na Ziemi były dla nas idealne.Mnóstwo jedzenia ,powietrzę w przeciwięstwie do tego co jest w przestrzeni.W końcu po paru wiekach po naszym pobycie zaczeli pojawiać się ludzie.Inteligętni a jednak słabi nie rozwinięci.To dzięki nam są znacznie wyżej niż dawniej.Czcili nas i traktowali jako bogów.Podobało się nam to.Jednak po konfiktach o władzę osuneliśmy się w cień by ludzie nie dowiedzieli się zbyt wiele. Ja-Po co mi to opowiadasz? Selen-Widzisz.Masz cząstkę mojej mocy.To nie twój świat jesteś znacznie potężniejsza od innych smoków i wielu istot. Ja-Co sugerujesz? Selen-Daję ci wybór.Możesz odać mi swoją moc i żyć jako zwyczajna Nocna Furia.Albo pójść ze mną do mojego świata. Ja-Czemu zależy ci tak na tej mocy? Selen-Pewne osoby chcą dopaść twoją moc jak to zrobią ani twój ani mój świat nie będzie bezpieczny. W mojej głowie roiło się od setek pytań.Nie wiedziałam w co wierzyć.I co wybrać.Nie chcę stracić mocy i nie chcę odchodzić z miejsca do którego jestem przywiązana.I co ważniejsze? Ja-Selen.Dajesz mi trudny wybór.Pozwól mi go przemyśleć. Selen-Dobrze.Teraz odprowadzę cię na Ziemię .Ale kiedy przyjdę musisz wybrać i wybór będzie nie odwracalny. Upadek. Selen znowu dotkneła mej bransolety.Po chwili pojawiłam się w tym samym miejscu co ją spotkałam.Selen też była jednak kiedy chciała zniknąć stało się coś potwornego.Nagle z pod wody wyskoczył jakiś przerażający stwór.O wielu oczach zębach rekina gadziej gębie i wielorybim cielsku.A na nim był dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna z czarną brodą i mrokiem w oczach i z widłami w ręku. Selen-Hades! Hades-O Selen!Co za miła niespodzianka.Wpadłem tylko po jedną rzecz i wracam do siebie. Selen-Raczyłeś się łaskawie ruszyć z tego czegoś co nazywasz tronem.Ale widzę że nadal lubisz zabierać ze sobą przyjaciół. Hades-Taki tam zwierzaczek.Znacznie słabszy niż ten co wziełem od ciebie.Niestety nie lubi podróży na powieszchnię. Selen-Nie dostaniesz bransolety.Najpierw zmierz się ze mną! Hades-Ach Selen.Żeby było to takie proste odbierać Bogom moc to wtedy miał bym wszystkie.Niestety ale muszę zabrać twojej smoczycy moc. Ja-Do nikogo nie należe.Nie znam cię.Ale nie odaje swoich rzeczy obcym! Hades-To ci ją zabiorę. Selen-Wybacz Blue ale to jedyny sposób by cię nie dopadł.Będzie boleć. Nim zdążyłam co kolwiek powiedzieć dostałam pociskiem energi i zaczełam spadać niczym kometa w przeciwną stronę.Ostatnie co widziałam.To Selen walcząca z Hadesem i jakiegoś chyba też Boga wynurzającego się z wody na wielkiej ośmiornicy.Co było dość dziwne.Po tem upadłam na ziemię i straciłam przytomność.Czułam jak siły ze mnie ulatują ale nie moc.Obudziłam się i wszystko mnie bolało.Było chyba dobrze po wschodzie słońca.Podniosłam głowę z nad twardej popękanej ziemi.Ślad po moim "lądowaniu" był bardzo widoczny.Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze.Gdy próbowałam wtać miałam problem ze złapaniem równowagi.Ktoś pewnie powie.Przecierz spadłaś z dużą prędkością z dużej wysokości powinaś miec połamane kości.Ale nie to było dziwne.Spojrzałam na swoje łapy.Nie były niebieskie ale znacznie chudsze i nie smoczę.Na całe szczęście branswoleta była na miejscu.Gdy w końcu udało mi się wstać zoriętowałam się że stoję na dwóch łapach.Jednak nie miałam ani skrzydeł ani ogona ani nawet swoich długich uszu.Przejrzałam się w odbiciu bransolety.Zobaczyła ludzką twarz z długimi czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi pasemkami.Na początku odskoczyłam.Jednak po chwili zoriętowałam się że to ja ale tak jakby nie w swoim ciele.Miałam na sobie biało czarną tunikę i jasno niebiesk płaszcz. Ja-No to super.Czyli teraz jestem przekąską dla moich znajomych.Dzięki Selen! Najgorsze było że nie mogłam strzelać plazmą.I niby jak ten cały Hades ma mnie nie dopaść?Nawet nie mam się czym bronić.Gdy chciałam iść potknełam się o coś.Na ziemi leżało coś błyszczącego.Był to czarny miecz z złotą rękojeścią.Wziełam do ręki i się nim zamachnełam.Uderzyłam nim o skałę a ta pękła w pół. Ja-Może nie jest aż tak źle. W twierdzy. Szłam dalej.Wszystko mnie bolało.I na dodatek zbierało się na burzę.No pięknie!Musiałam poszukać jakiegoś schronienia.Nie byłam pewna ale kiedyś byłam nad tą wyspą ale nigdy nie miałam okazji przyjżeć się z jej bliska.Szłam tak dalej zdłóż plaży.Zaczynało powoli padać.Wtem w odali zobaczyłam jakieś światła.Natychmiast pobiegłam w ich kierunku.Zobaczyłam wioskę wikingów.Stałam bezpośrednio przed obozem wroga.I co zrobić?W najlepszym wypadku wezmą mnie za swoją i pozwolą przeczekać.A w najgorszym uznają za wiedźmę albo gorzej i zabiją.Jeszcze przez chwilę biłam się ze sobą w myślach stojąc przed wioską.W sumie co to komu szkodzi.Przeczekam burzę i już mnie nie ma.Ale Sierp mówił żeby nie spoufalać się z wrogiem zamierzam się tego trzymać ale nie mam wyścia.Ruszyłam nie pewnie w stronę wioski.Mieszkańcy zapewne siedzieli w domach schronieni przed burzą.Dlatego nie było nikogo na zewnątrz.Podeszłam do twierdzy.No pięknie teraz pewnie mnie zatłuką.Zapukałam w durze żelazne dzwi.Po chwili dzwi się otworzyły. Krótkie info: '-Akcja rozgrywa się dwa lata po JWS.' '-Czkawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek lotki.' '-Tresują smoki' Perspektywa Naratorki Czkawka rozmawiał z Śledzikiem bliźniakami,Astrid i Smarkiem .Na zewnątrz była burza więc wszyscy byli w twierdzy.Wiadra okropnie bolała głowa więc tym razem miała rozszaleć się na dobre.Nagle rozmowy wikingów przerwało pukanie do dzwi.Wszyscy zamilkli.Wszyscy byli w twierdzy i nikt nie spodziewał się gości.Pyskacz natychmiast odłożył kufel z piwem chcąc sprawdzić kogo tutaj do nich sprowadza.Otworzył dzwi.Zobaczył piękną młodą dziewczynę z czarnym włosami i niebieskim pasemkami.Zdziwił się na jej widok bo nikogo takiego wcześniej nie widział.Zapytał dziewczynę kim jest i z kąd pochodzi.Jednak dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Pyskacz-Ponawiam pytanie.Kim jesteś i z kąd przybywasz? Blue-.... Pyskacz-Zapomniałaś języka? Wtem zaciekawiona Gothi podeszła by się przyjrzeć nie znajomej.Spojrzała na nią po czym nakreśliła na piasku runy do Pyskacza. Gothi-Wpuść ją .Nie jest wrogiem. Pyskacz-Skoro ty tak uważasz. Dziewczyna weszła do twierdzy .Wszyscy mieszkańcy patrzyli na nią z zaciekawiniem.Usiadła w kącie przy palenisku.Już na pierwszy żut oka wyglądała na nietutejszą.Jednak po chwili mieszkańcy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Perspektywa Blue. Usiadłam przy paleniku.Ludzie gapili się na mnie przez chwilę po czym wrócili do wcześniejszych zajęć.Chciałam coś powiedzieć jednak nie wiedziałam jak mówić po ludzku.Burza zapowiadała sie na długą więc z czasem zaczełam się nudzić.Wtem podeszła do mnie szóstka młodych wikingów.Jeden z nich niemiał nogi zaś dwoje chyba bliźniaki wyglądali prawie indetycznie.Najgrubszy trzymał w ręce jakoś książke.Zaś dziewczyna o blond włosach topór.Najniszy chłopak coś mówił do tamtej bliźniaczki. Czkawka-Witaj jestem Czkawka a to Astrid,Śledzik,bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka i Sączysmark. Czkawka?Brzmi dość dziwnie pozostałe imona też wydały mi się nieco dziwnie.Przez momęt zastanawiałam się co powiedzieć i jak?Postanowiłam zaryzykować. Ja-Hej.Jestem Blue. Zdziwiłam się trochę na dzwięk swojego głosu i na to że potrafię mówić w ich języku. Astrid-Co tutaj robisz? Ja-Chciałam przeczekać burzę.I uznałam że najlepiej będzie jak przeczekam ją u was. Śledzik-Z kąd jesteś? Ja-Z bardzo daleka.Burza zapowiada się na dość długą.Wiecie może gdzie jest wasz wódz?Chyba u was trochę dłużej zostanę. Sączysmark-Tam rozmawia z Pyskaczem tym bez ręki. Ja-Dzięki. Spytałam ich wodza czy mogę u nich na noc zostać.Zgodził się i powiedział że mogę przenocować w twierdzy.Nie miałam nic przeciwko.Zawsze to lepsze od stania w mokrym deszczu. Dzień wśród ludzi. Następnego dnia zjadłam coś i miałam wyruszyć w drogę,kiedy usłyszałam ryk jakiegoś smoka.Był to Gronkiel i Zembirug Zamkogłowy.Widziałam ich kiedyś w gnieździe Czerwonej Śmierci ale niespodziewałam się ich za dnia tutaj.O dziwo mieli na swoich grzbietach siodła.Podeszłam do nich.Spojrzeli na mnie nie ufnie ale rozpoznali we mnie smoka,Na całe szczęście rozumiałam jeszcze smoczy. Ja-Witajcie co tu robicie? Gronkiel-Tylko smoki mówią w naszym języku.Kim jesteś?Bo napewno nie człowiekiem? Ja-Jestem Blue.Wiem że ciężko w to uwieżyć.Ale byłam smokiem.To skomplikowana historia.A wy czemu macie na sobie siodła? Nagle pojawił się ten wiking bez ręki i nogi.Chyba Pyskacz? Pyskacz-Nie bój się te smoki są potulne jak baranki,Pewnie się zdziwisz ale my tu tresujemy smoki. Ja-Jak to? Pyskacz-Długa historia.Kiedyś je zabijaliśmy dziś na nich latamy. Pyskacz opowiedział mi całą historię o tym jak wiking o imieniu Czkawka poznał Nocną Furię o imieniu Szczerbatek i jak zabili Czerwoną śmierć.Byłam zszokowana tą całą historią wręcz nie mogłam uwierzyć w to że smoki i wikingowie mogą się przyjaźnić?Muszę spotkać tą Nocną Furię.Kiedy Pyskacz odszedł dokończyłam rozmowe z tamtymi smokami. Ja-Jak się nazywacie? Gronkiel-Ja jestem Sztukamiens a to Jot i Wym. Ja-Zaprowadzicie mnie do tego Szczerbatka?Chciałabym go poznać. Jot,Wym-Chyba to teraz nie możliwe.Poleciał jak zwykle rano ze Czkawką niewiadomo gdzie. Ja-Aha. Gronkiel-Ale za to możesz poznać resztę. Ja-Chętnie ich poznam. Poszłam za Sztukamiens i Jotem i Wymem.Zaprowadzili mnie na Smoczą arenę ale oni zwali to Smoczą Akademią.W środku były też inne smoki i jak to ich zwali ich jeźdzcy.Był też tam pewien Koszmar Ponocnik który wydał mi się bardzo znajomy. Ja-Hej.Przyszłam tu tylko z ciekawości. Astrid-Miałaś zostać tylko na czas burzy? Ja-Tak ale chciałam się jeszcze rozjerzeć. Śledzik-Nie dziwi cię że tresujemy smoki? Ja-Trochę. Sączysmark-To może zostaniesz właśnie ćwiczymy. Ja-Możę. Wikingowie ćwiczyli walkę.To nawet dobrze.Mogłam poznać taktykę wroga.Nagle tamte bliźniaki podeszły do mnie. Szpadka-A ty nie walczysz? Ja-Nie. Mieczyk-To po co ci broń? Spojrzałam na swój miecz kompletnie o nim zapomniałam Ja-A ten miecz.Słóży mi wyłącznie do samobrony. Sączysmark-A może zobaczymy jak walczysz? Astrid-Właśnie. Ja-Jak chcecie. Wziełam miecz do ręki.Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Śledzik.Do jego pokonania nawet nie musiałam użyć miecza.Wystarczyło robić uniki. Mieczyk-Nawet jak wie że do pokonania Śledzia nie trzeba nawet siły. Szpadka-Właśnie ! Teraz my! Bliźniaki pobiegły z włóczniami w moją stronę.Podstawiłam im nogę i sami przewrócili się na siebie.Po mimo tego wstali.Sytuacja powtórzyła się parę razy.Mają naprawdę twarde głowy. Ja-Podziwiam was za determinację.Ale odpuście sobie.' Mieczyk i Szpadka-Zgoda ale to my wygraliśmy!Następny był Sączysmark.Z nim było trochę trudniej.Zatakował mnie maczugą.Tym razem musiałam użyc miecza.Wystarczyło jedno precyzyjne machnięcie nim i maczuga podzieliła się na dwie części.Sączysmark nieźle się przy tym zdziwił. Astrid-Nie wiem z jakiego metalu jest ta broń ale teraz moja kolej. Astrid zatakowała mnie swoim toporem.Znią było najtrudniej była najbardziej doświadczona z całej reszty.Rzuciła we mnie toporem na całe szczęście zrobiłam unik.Wziełam jej topór i ruciłam w jej stronę.Ona postąpiła tak samo.Jednak gdy udało mi się jej odebrać topór wymierzyłam swój miecz w stronę jej szyji.Było po walce.Odała Astrid jej topór. Sączysmark-Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak walczyć? Ja-U siebie. Nagle przyleciał Szczerbatek z Czkawką.To dobrze bo chciałam pogadać z tym smokiem.Smok czarny jak noc spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem odrazu wyczół że jestem inna.Jednak było w nim coś co przykuło moją uwagę.Była to czerwona sztuczna lotka.Smok nie mógł by zrobić takiej rzeczy.A może źle oceniłam ludzi? Czkawka-O Blue?Myślałem że zostajesz tylko na czas burzy? Ja-Chciałam tu jeszcze zostać.Ale w krótce ruszam w drogę. Czkawka-A można wiedzieć gdzie? Ja-Jeszcze sama nie wiem. I tak jeszcze pogadałam z tymi jeźdzcami.Byli inni niż większość wikingów.Niewiem czy przez to że są w stanie zdobyć zaufanie smoków czy może przez więź jaka z nimi ich łączy.Kiedy smoki zostały sama w akademi postanowiłam z nimi pogadać. Wichura-Kim jesteś? Ja-Jesteś tak samo podejrzliwa jak Astrid.Byłam Nocną Furią. Na te słowa Koszmar Ponocnik się zaśmiał zaś Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie z niedowieżaniem. Szczerbatek-Jak? Opowiedziałam im swoją historię w którą większość nie chciała wierzyć. Sztukamiens-A masz na to jakiś dowód? Ja-Tak. Wziełam swój miecz.I przeciełam nim jakoś skałę. Jot i Wym- przekonałaś nas! Sztukamiens-Intrugujące! Szczerbatek-Nie ludzka broń nie wystarczy byśmy uwieżyli w twoje bajki.Zadam ci więc pytanie na które odpowiedź znają tylko smoki.Czy jesteśmy odporni na każdy ogień? Ja-Tak.Ale od środka jesteśmy tacy jak wszyscy. Szerb-Dobrze. Koszmar Ponocnik-Zaraz wieżysz jej?Nie ufam jej. Ja-Może dlatego bo mnie znasz.Jak masz na imię? Koszmar Ponocnik-Hakokieł. Ja-Znałam cię jeszcze jak byłeś młodym smokiem.I gdy służyłeś Czerwonej Śmierci.To ja Blue.Nie pamiętasz? Hakokieł-Blue?To ty jesteś Niebieską Furią?Tyle lat. Ja-Dokładnie.Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi . Szczerbatek-To ty ją znasz?Czemu nic nie mówiłeś!? Hakokieł-Czerwona Śmierć powiedziała że nieżyjesz Blue.Uznałem że nie warto o tym mówić. Ja-Czerwona Śmierć nigdy nie mówiła prawdy.Dlatego uciekłam. Szczerbatek-Czkawka by zwariował gdyby się dowiedział że jesteś Nocną Furią. Ja-A właściwie jakim cudem zdobyliście ich zaufanie?Znaczy znam już historie jak pokonałeś Czerwną Śmierć z Czkawką.Ale jakim cudem was tu przyjeli? Szczerbatek-Uwież mi nie było łatwo wypracować dobrej opini o nas wśród ludzi złaszcza przez jednego człowieka imieniem Pleśniak.Ale dzięki Czkawce i jeźdzcą się udało.Ale przeważnie to nasza zasługa. Po rozmowie ze smokami musiałam już iść.Nie chciałam żeby ludzie mnie szukali więc szybko wróciłam do wioski.Zostanę tu jeszcze trochę.W końcu nie codzienie spotyka się kogoś tego samego gatunku. Cień Nocnej Furii. W międzyczasie w Hadesie. Hades siedział na swym tronie i myślał.Był cały pobijany wręcz rany po straciu z Selen.A jak Posejdon się wtrącił.O mały włos i doszło by do interwęcji Zeusa a tego Hades nie chciał.Spodziewał się że wyjście na powieszchnię przez morze zwróci uwagę Posejdona ale nie spodziewał się że zmusi go do interwcji.Wiedział że nie może wyjść na powieszchnie.Nie przez jakiś czas i nie w pobliżu wody.A archipelag był nią otoczony.Musiał kogoś posłać.Spojrzał więc na swego psa Celbera rzucając kawałek mięsa który łapczywie zjadł.Jednak wiedział że pies już dawno przez stracie z Heraklesem nie jest w takiej formie jak dawniej.Z resztą ktoś musiał pilnować bram Hadesu.Ale żeby znaleść Niebieską Furię potrzebował kogoś albo czegoś co ją wytropi.Wtem spojrzał w ciemny kąt obok rzeki z lawą.Spoglądały na niego z nienawiścią czerwone wielkie ślepia.Stworzenie które dawniej było ulubieńcem boginie a teraz stało się demonem.Może ten plan sprzed tysiąca lat by się powiódł i ten demon był by w stanie zniszczyć całą planetę.Zaś sam Hades wchłaniając moc bransolety był potężniejszy od nie jednogo Boga jednak do tego była potrzebna bransoleta którą ma Błękitna Furia. Hades-Wiem jak mnie nienawidzisz.Ale jeśli wyjślę cię na powieszchnię i znajdzieiesz mi Błękitna Furię wraz z bransoletą i sprowadzisz ją tutaj to staniesz się najpotężniszym demonem i pozwolę ci latać pomiędzy światami. Demon-Niema problemu.Z przyjemnością ją znajdę. Już nie w Hadesie. Była bezksiężycowa noc więc było bardzo ciemno.Smoki właśnie odpoczywały na pewnej wyspie.Większość była to Raciuntrety,Śmiertniki Zębacze,Zembirogi Zamkogłowe i Kilka Koszmarów ponocników.Noc była najzwyczajniej spokojna i nic nie zapowiadało tragedi ani rzeźi która miał stać się właśnie tej nocy.Smoki układały się do snu kiedy z pod ziemi dło się słyszeć świst i złudzenia jakby zrobiło się ciemniej.Smoki nie zwróciły na to uwagi a może to uratowało by je wtedy od zguby.Nagle zrobiło się chłodniej a potem gorąco a potem normalnie.Gady zaczeły się niepokoić.Czuły że atmosfera nagle się zmieniła.Wtem przed ich oczami przeleciał cień tak szybki że było widać tylko ciemny kontur i czerwone zarysy.Natychmiast przyjeły pozycję obroną.Znowu coś poleciało tym razem w górę.Ale po chwili wylądowało robiąc krater na ziemi odpychając przy tym smoki.Ich oczom ukazał się potwór o czerwonych ślepiach prawie bez źrenic.Miał szare ciało przeciakające czerwoną krwią.Zaś na prawej tylnej łapie miał coś na kształt odcisku jakkby po jakieś obręczy z półksiężycem.Wyglądem przypominał Nocną Furię ale jego ciało jakby się dymiło.Zaczą podchodzić do przerażonych i zdezoriętowanych smoków. (Cień)-Wiem że się boicie.Nie ukrywajcie tego a śmierć będzie dla was łaskawsza.A mnie bardziej na syci. (Zębacz)-Czego chcesz!Nocna Furio! (Cień)-Nocna Furio?Nie wołano na mnie tak od wieków.Ale możecie mnie nazywać swoją śmiercią. (Zębacz)-Pytam jeszcze raz czego chcesz! (Cień)-Zabił bym was nim byście się spostrzegli ale mój pan kazał mi znaleść pewną smoczyce i przedmiot króry do niej należy,więc zapytam tylko raz.Czy znacie może Błękitną Furię z bransoletą na prawej łapie!? (Zembiróg)-Nie! (Cień)-Nie?W takim razie mogę was zabić! Demonowi nagle zapłoneły oczy i to dosłownie a z jego pyska zaczeła cieknąć demoniczna plazma.Nagle z ziemi uniósł się kurz i demon nagle znikną.Gdy smoki odetchneły z ulgą kurz opadł a jeden Koszmar ponocnik już nie żył i leżał na ziemi z stopionymi rogami i pęknientymi oczami.Smoki broniły się ile sił .Ale nawet ogień był na demona całkowicie obojętny,W końcu prawie wszystkie smoki zostały wymordowane.A kiedy demon skączył się posilać duszą swojej przed ostatnie ofiary przygwoździł Raciuntera do ziemi i zaczą powoli przejerzdzać swoim ostrym pazurem po szyji smoka. (Cień)-A może ty odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie?A może nie skączysz jak tamci. (Smok)-Nie znam tej smoczycy!Ale znam smoka który mi o niej mówił! (Cień)-Mów dalej. (Smok)-Nazywa się Sierp i kiedyś służył Czerwonej Śmierci.Znaczy się jak ona jeszcze żyła.Teraz mieszka na wyspie Wysokich drzew!Błagam oszczeć mnie! (Cień)-Obiecałem że nie skączysz jak tamci.I słowa dotrzymam. Cień złapał z nieprawdopodobną siłą smoka a następne uniósł go ku górze.A następnie złapał za szyję z całej siły że ten otworzył paszczę by złapać odech.Wtedy demon pluną mu do gardła plazmą i zwyczajnie puścił na ziemi.Smok spalił się jeszcze przed upadkiem a po nim pozostał tylko popiół. (Cień)-Niczym Feniks.Jednak ty już nie powstaniesz.A teraz do tego smoka o imienu Sierp. Cień odleciał w kierunku wyspy zostawiając po sobie jedynie pustkę. Drastyczny widok. Siedziałam sobie w twierdzy myśląc co dalej.Nawet jeśli z tąd pujdę to gdzie?Niewiem gdzie dokładnie mieszka Selen.I czy żyję mimo że jest niśmiertelna to z bogami nigdy nic nie wiadomo.Z resztą jak niby mam ją znaleść?Na tych nogach daleko nie zajdę.Postanowiłam pogadać z Hakokem on przynajmiej mnie dobrze znał. (Ja)-Cześć Hakokieł. (Hakokieł)-Witaj Blue.Jeszcze nie odszedłaś? (Ja)-Nie.Mam do ciebie prośbę,Możesz mnie podrzucić we przestworza. (Hakokieł)-No niewiem.Dlaczego? (Ja)-Muszę spotkać Selen.Tylko ona może zmienić mnie z powrotem w Furię.Nie chcę pozostać do końca życia w tym ciele. (Hakokieł)-No dobrze ale tylko po to byś mogła się rozejrzeć. Wsiadłam na Hakokła i polecieliśmy w górę.Wokół wszędzie było niebo i chmury.Nad nami było może.Ale ani śladu po Selen czy bitwie. (Hakokieł)-Nic tu nie ma. (Ja)-A tam to przecierz dym i zapach siarki. (Hakokieł)-Pewnie jakieś smoki ze sobą walczyły.Z resztą to kawał lotu z tąd.Jak Sączysmark zoriętuję się że mnie nie ma zaraz zaczną nas szukać. (Ja)-I ty zamierzasz słuchać się człowieka?Jesteś smokiem!Nie jakimś zwierzaczkiem którego mogą trzymać w klatce! (Hakokieł)-Masz rację.Ale lecimy tam tylko na chwilę i wracamy. Polecieliśmy tam z zawrotną prędkością.Im bliżej znajdywaliśmy się wyspy tym bardziej miałam złe przeczucia.A gdy znaleźliśmy się tuż nad wyspą prawie mnie zamdliło a Hakokieł omal nie popadł w szał.Ujrzeliśmy zmasakrowane ciała smoków.Szybko zeskoczyłam na ziemię zobaczyć co się właściwie stało.Smoki zostały zabite i to na pewno nie był smok człowiek też nie. (Hakokieł)-Co tu się stało! (Ja)-To nie mógł być smok.One pewnie nawet nie zdążyły się obronić! (Hakokieł)-Znikajmy z tąd szybko.Niepowinno nas tu być! Podeszłam do ciała jedengo z nieżyjących już smoków.Moja bransoleta zaczeła błyskać na niebiesko jakby chciała mnie oszczedz.Wtem ujrzałem przed sobą obraz jak jakiś demoniczny smok morduję te smoki.To było straszne ale najgorsze było gdy ta bestia zapytała ostatnią ofiarę o Sierpa.I tu wszystki się urwało.Stałam jak wryta.On może zginąć z mojej winy. (Hakokieł)-Ziemia do Blue musimy z tąd lecieć! (Ja)-Ale nie na Berk.Sierpowi grozi niebezpieczęństwo! (Hakokieł)- Nie będziesz sama walczyć z tym czymś! (Ja)-Nie będę cię narażać zabierz mnie tylko na wyspę wysokich drzew i ostrzesz smoki by uciekały jak najdalej. (Hakokieł)-Pozwól mi chociarz wezwać jeźdzców.Oni ci pomogą. (Ja)-To nie jest sprawa ludzi.Szczerbatek ani reszta też nic nie zdziałają.Hakokieł to coś chce mnie dorwać! (Hakokieł)-Dlatego nie mogę cię tam zabrać. (Ja)-To chociarz podrzuć mnie na najbliszą wyspę.Dalej poradzę sobie sama. (Hakokieł)-No dobrze. Hakokieł podrzucił mnie na najbliszą wyspę.Po czym spojrzał na mnie jakby miał mnie ostatni raz zobaczyć. (Ja)-Do zobaczenia.Mam nadzieję . (Hakokieł)-Ja też. Hakokieł odleciał w stronę Berk.Ja postanowiłam się rozejrzeć po wyspie.Wyjełam swój miecz i czekałam bo nic innego mi nie pozostało.Wtem w odali dostrzegłam dwie sylwetki smoków.Za jedna ciągną się dym i z odali można było dostrzec czerwone ślepia.Zaś druga uciekała z jednym przeciętym skrzydłem.I nagle smok zaczą spadać a za nim leciał drugi niczym jastrząb po swoją ofirarę. (Ja)-To mnie szukasz!!! Deomoniczny smok spojrzał na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem.Był czarno szary z czerwonymi śladami jak po świeżej krwi i bardzo przypominał Nocną Furię,ślad był najbardziej widoczny na lewej tylnej łapie jak po jakieś obręczy.Podszedł do mnie ale nie zbliżył się dalej niż dziesięć kroków. (Cień)-Słyszałem że to smok nosi bransolete nie jakaś dziewczyna! (Ja)-Długa historia.Chyba że znasz Hadesa i Selen i tego z trujzębem to ci wszytsko wyjaśnią! (Cień)-Nieważne.Chyba twój znajomy nie będzie mi już potrzebny. (Sierp) leżał wpółprzytomy na ziemi.Rany krwawiły mu na całym ciele i miał przecięte prawe skrzydło. (Cień)-Jak to w tych stronach mówią?Smok który nie lata to martwy smok! (Ja)-Zostaw go.Przyleciałeś tu po mnie.On nic do ciebie nie ma.' (Cień)-Teorytycznie masz rację.Ale ja nie lubię teori.A wiesz czemu?Bo w teori miałem być taki jak ty! Cień wbił szpony w ciało Sierpa,niewytrzymałam. (Ja)-Zostaw go! Wziełam miecz i zamachnełami nim z całej siły odpychając Cienia od Sierpa. (Cień)-Widzę że Selen nie tylko dała ci ten kawałek metalu na łapie ale i miecz,a więc walczmy! Cień strzelił we mnie plazmą zrobiłam unik.I walczyliśmy.Zranił mnie w ramię i w oko zostawiając czarne ślady po pazurach.Odepchną mnie.Wtedy ja uderzyłam go mieczem i trafiłam go prosto w brzuch.Cień odskoczył i głośno zaryczał. (Cień)-Aaaaaaa!!!Tym razem upiekło ci się ale następnym spotka cię coś gorszego niż śmierć. Cień nagle zapadł się pod ziemię.Ja natychmiast pobiegłam do Sierpa. (Ja)-Sierp żyjesz!To wszyskto moja wina. (Sierp)-To ty Blue?O mnie się niemartw.I tak dużo zrobiłaś.Niewiem co by się ze mną stało jakby nie ty. (Ja)-Nie ma za co.Wstawaj!Może uda mi się ciebie jakoś opatrzeć. (Sierp)-Jestem już stary.Na co ja tu skoro przez to coś nie mogę latać. Wtem Sierp zamkną oczy.Gdybym mogła cos wtedy zrobić. (Ja)-Sierp nie rób mi tego. Nagle nadleciały smoki z swoimi jeźdzcami.A ja klęczałam nad ciałem Sierpa.Chciałam płakać jednak nie mogłam po prostu patrzyłam jak on odchodzi. Sorki że się nie pojawiłam i nie pisałam ale musiałam odpocząć od smoków. (Czkawka)-Co się stało? (Ja)-Mój przyjaciel odszedł.Ten demon po prostu go zabił! (Astrid)-Przykro mi. (Sączysmark)-Jaki?Znajdziemy go i spuścimy mu łomot! (Ja)-Z tym nie da się walczyć.To nie jest normalna istota. Pochowaliśmy Sierpa i wróciliśmy na Berk.Byłam zdruzgotana tą całą sytacją i poprzysiągłam zemstę na tym Cieniu!Tylko o co mu chodziło z tym że on miał być taki jak ja? W poszukiwaniu Selen. Tego wieczoru postanowiłam że wyruszam w poszukiwaniu Selen bez pytania nikogo.Wziełam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i tarcze jakbym spotkała tego demona.Namówiłam pewnego Gromogrzomota by pomógł mi szukać.Akurat dzisiaj była pełnia więc była szansa że trafię na tą Selen.Leciałam nad morzem rozglądając się za jakimiś śladami ale nigdzie nie było niczego co miało by związek z tymi bogami.Nagle morze się wzbórzyło .Gromogrzmot zaczą panikować.Fale zaczeły się wznosić ku górze.Wtem z nich wyłonił się Posejdon.Trzymał trójząb w prawej ręce a lewą manipulował falami spojrzał na mnie. (Posejdon)-Ja ciebie chyba skądzś znam?Zaraz czy to przez ciebie ostatnio musiałem przepędzić mego brata i Selen z mego terenu? (Ja)-Tak.Ale to nie było tak.Oni się pokłucili o mnie do kogo mam należeć .Nawet mnie o to nie pytali! (Podejdon)-Dziwne myślałem że jesteś smokiem? (Ja)-Selen czymś mnie odepchneła i obudziłam się we ludzkiej postaci.Dlatego jej szukam. (Posejdon)-Rozumiem.Eh ta moja rodzina.O wszystko się teraz kłucą.Jeszcze trochę a będę musiał się udać na północ by mieć trochę spokoju. (Ja)-Pomożesz mi? (Posejdon)-No dobrze.Ale pod warunkiem że ty pomożesz mi. (Ja)-Jesteś potężniejszy od demnie .Jakiej pomocy ode mnie chcesz? (Posejdon)-Zobaczysz.Lecie za mną! Udałam się za Posejdonem .Aż w końcu zatrzymaliśmy się przed pewną wyspą z jeziorem. (Posejdon)-Od kiedy Selen wpadła w konflit z Hadesem coraz rzadziej panuje nad księżycem a to utrudnia mi pracę.Poziom wód nie podnosi się ani nie opada jak dawniej a to zaburza równowagę. (Ja)-Co ja mam do tego. (Posejdon)-Ona podarowała ci cząstkę swojej mocy.Jeśli się wyśilisz uda ci się sprawić że granica pomiędzy możem a tym jeziorem zniknie, (Ja)-Mocne.Ale dlaczego miałabym to zrobić. (Posejdon)-W tym jeziorze utkneła istota która nie może żyć bez słonej wody a w tym jeziorze długo nie pożyję.Zrobił bym to sam ale bez pomocy Selen nie dam rady. (Ja)-Spróbuję.Tylko co mam zrobić? (Posejdon)-Przekręć bransoletę i ustaw ją na światło księżyca. Zrobiłam tak jak kazał Posejdon.Bransoleta zaczeła świecić na niebiesko układając się w jakiś wzór .Wtedy przekierowała światło ze księżyca w stronę granicy pomiędzy jeziorem a morzem.Wtedy poziom wody się podniósł a jezioro połończyło się z morzem.Wtedy na powieszchnię wypłynoł smokopodobny stwór z długą szyją i z płetwami zamiast skrzdeł. (Stwór)-Dziękuję! I odpyną.Wtem bransoleta przestała świecić a ja poczułam się zmęczona. (Posejdon)-Dziękuję ci.Teraz mogę ci pomóc. (Ja)-To ja ci dziękuję za odkrycie nowej mocy.A gdzie jest Selen? (Posejdon)-Widzisz tamtą górę?Tam ostatnio przebywa.Ale nie opuszcza jej od paru dni.Podejrzewam że zbiera siły po starciu z Hadesem. (Ja)-Dziękuję. Poleciałam w stronę tej góry.